Llegando a ser reina de kalos
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Habra, nuevos interesantes personajes, encuentros inesperados, romances y acción (Esta mierda parece comercial de pelicula barata xD ocno xD) Ahora si, Ash y sus amigos, llegan a Glorio City para que Serena consiga su titulo de 'La Reina de Kalos', habra romances inesperados
**Nota:** En esta historia, agregare a un personaje, lo sentía necesario, este será, sobrino de Palermo/Yashio, en mi perfil dejo el link, se llama Ryu y tendrá una hermana Yui, los links están en mi mas Comencemos (Sucesos después del episodio de Pkmn xy&z numero 16 y 17)

Años:

Serena: 15

Clemont: 16

Ash: 16

Ryu: 16

Yui: 14

Bonnie: 9

Aria: 17

No entiendo, el porque, de que no aparezcan los links, en el perfil, sin mas comencemos

0o0o0

Nuestros héroes, llegaban a Glorio City, para participar, en el próximo 'performance', cuando llegaron a la ciudad, era hermosa, entonces, una limosina, paso al lado de los héroes, dentro de ella se vio a un chico de pelo azul que tenia un chaleco rojo, camisa de mangas largas negra, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros al parecer tenia 16 años, y una chica castaña, de ojos del mismo color, un vestido blanco, portaba un sombrero, con una flor roja, tenia unas zapatillas rojas, también estaba Yashio siempre con su chaqueta y sus gafas de sol, el grupo quedo extrañado, menos Ash, tenia conocía al chico de pelo azul, el era un amigo que antes de partir, entablo una buena amistad con el…

Cuando Llegaron a un centro pokemon, se dispusieron a comer, entonces, entro el de pelo de color azul con unas gafas de sol, con el mismo atuendo, Ash al terminar de comer, toco el hombro de ese chico, este cuando vio a Ash, le dio un apretón de manos.

Hace mucho tiempo Ash, ¿Cómo va con tu viaje? – Dijo el de pelo azul

Bueno, me va bien, aunque haya perdido varias ligas, igual, ¿Cómo vas con tu carrera de cantante?, ya se que eres Entrenador y uno muy fuerte – Pregunto Ash

Bueno, me va bien, aunque me interrumpieron las vacaciones, solo para cantar aqui – Dijo el entrenador algo frustrado

Que pesar mal, pero bueno, es tu sueño – Dijo Ash sonriendo

Entonces se acercan Bonnie, Clemont y Serena, Bonnie y Serena se sorprendieron, lo conocían, entonces ella se sorprendieron cuando estaba hablando con Ash.

Ash, ¿Tu lo conoces? – Dijo Serena sorprendida

Si…, el es Rapero y cantante de otros generos que se me olvidaron, y una persona, muy admirable, lo que logro, fue con esfuerzo duro… - Dijo Ash

Increible, no sabia eso – Dijo Bonnie sorprendida

Todos hablaron y se conocieron, incluso conocieron mas del rapero. Estos iban al lugar del evento y se encontraron con la mismísima Amelia, al parecer, que después de los sucesos ocurridos con zapdos, le había dado tiempo de ganar una llave, en otro evento.

Ryu, cuando vio a Amelia, esto solo se giro enojado, se notaba que no quería ver a esa chica, por razones desconocidas…, Ash noto esto, entonces después de que se fueran todos se propusieron a hablar.

Cuando viste a Amelia, porque reaccionaste así, como si estuvieras muy enojado de algo – Pregunto Ash

Bueno por donde empiezo – Dijo Ryu recordando algo

 **FLASHBACK**

Era en un performance de otra ciudad, el estaba paseando por unos de los pasillos del edificio, vio a una chica de pelo negro, estaba 'Buscando un baño', entonces Ryu le ayudo, pero al llegar ella lo empujo al cuarto del conserje, que no era tan pequeño, ella estaba cara a cara a el, esta le dio un beso y este se separó.

¿Quién tenemos aquí? – Dijo la de pelo negro a Ryu – El sobrino de Yashio-san, o mas bien conocido como Ryu – Dijo Esta con un tono seductor

Levanta el dedo índice y este empieza a deslizarlo por el pecho de Ryu

Eres muy joven para estar tan en forma – Dijo Amelia

Empiezan a llamar a las performers.

Bueno para otro momento Ryuke – Dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa

 **FIN FLASBACK**

Vaya, con razón la odias, se que odias las personas 'pervertidas' – Dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara

Pero tu estas muy apegado a Serena – Dijo Ryu le devuelve la sonrisa Picara

Este se sonrojo y solo dijo 'Mejor Vamos con los chicos' algo nervioso y se fue con Ryu al performance.

Cuando se inscribieron, se encontraron con Xana y Nene, cuando se encontraron empezaron a hablar

¿Quién ese chico? – Dijo Xana

Bueno preséntate – Dijo Serena

Entonces él se quitó un poco las gafas y dejo ver sus ojos azules, como su cabello, las chicas se sorprendieron

¡Ryuke-san! – Dijeron las dos al unísono sorprendidas

Si soy, yo y se preguntan de ¿cómo me conocieron? , fue por mi amigo que está al lado, bueno, solo soy 1 cm más alto que el – Dijo Ryu

Las chicas se preparaban para el performance, tenían tiempo extra, porque era la 'introduccion' que era la canción de Ryu

En el escenario se veía a Pierre presentado

Aquí está su presentador y guardian del amor, ¡Pierre!, y en estos momentos, se presentará el cantante, Ryuke y La reina de Kalos, ¡Aria!

Todo el público estaba muy animado iban a hacer un dueto unas personas muy buenas cantando..., la plataforma se subio dejando ver a Ryuke, Ryu tenia puesto, un esmoquin, con una corbata de color morado

El empezó a cantar…

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Barely getting mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

You're the best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's easy a

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you

Cuando este dejo de cantar todos le aplaudieron, fue una gran canción y algo conmovedora, mientras las de performance se preparaban, faltaba una, Amelia, esta estaba en el pasillo, buscando a alguien, al parecer era a Ryu

Ryu estaba caminando por los pasillos, viendo las instalaciones, mientras tomaba un granizado de café, entonces el cuando termino de tomarlo, bota el recipiente en una papelera que estaba cerca, luego el fue arinconado a la pared por Amelia

Jeje, me gustaría besarte y hacerte mil cosas, mi Ryuki – Dijo Ella con un tono seductor – pero debo atender mi labor…, para ser Reina de Kalos – Dijo ella yéndose

Serena estaba por ahí, y se sorprendio por tal escena, quizás, tenia ella algo de ventaja…

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

0o0o0o

Ciel: Joder al fin termine

Lu: parecias que nunca ibas a terminar jeje

Ciel: Hasta aquí amigos!


End file.
